1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a marking device for a recording and/or playback apparatus, hereinafter referred to as recording apparatus which device comprises a scriber movable along an index strip in synchronism with the relative movement between a record carrier and a scanning element, for making a mark in one of two marking zones, which extend adjacent each other in the longitudinal direction of the index strip, and movable from a rest position in two directions which are transverse and oblique relative to the longitudinal direction of the index strip; and more particularly to a device in which, for transverse movement the scriber is coupled to an actuating lever, which is optionally pivotable from a rest position into one of two opposite directions with the aid of an actuating device through a control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a marking device is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,639, in which the mechanism comprises a control device for the actuating lever which is coupled to the scriber, which control device is mechanically connected to the actuating device and is manually movable against the force of a return spring, so that no remote control of said marking device is possible. However, remote control is required in, for example, a recording apparatus which is incorporated in a central dictation system, which apparatus during operation is remote-controlled via telephone lines, or in an apparatus which can be remote-controlled from a microphone. Moreover, each time that a mark is to be made by that known marking device the force of the return spring must be overcome, which spring returns the control device and the actuating device to their rest positions upon their release, so that an appreciable force is required, because the return spring must be sufficiently strong to ensure that the control device and the actuating are reset under all circumstances.